realitytvdiscordfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor 1
Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains was the inaugural season of Survivor of Reality TV: Discord. This season was hosted by Keaton. The winner was Brisk and the Season Rat was Shane, because he flipped against his own majority alliance The outcasts were divided into two tribes, the Heroes and the Villains. Most Robbed-Monique History Pre-Merge When the game first started, the Heroes tribe was mostly inactive. This resulted in a win for the Villains tribe in every single immunity competition. This left Chuck, Leviora and Cirie as the only former members of the Heroes tribe during the merge. Cirie had found the Heroes idol. Brisk and Yul both found an idol at the Villains tribe. Merge At the start of the merge, it was evident that Yul was great at immunity competitions, winning 4 out of the 5 challenges he participated in. Early on in the merge, two sides were formed, the majority and minority (not including inactive people). The majority consisted of Monique, Yul, Shane, Zach, Brisk, Leviora and Kati. This group broke apart as soon as they learned that Shane was leaking what they were saying to Cirie. Monique formed another group, this time with Yul, Zach, Brisk, Leviora and Kati. The other side consisted of Cirie and Shane. At the first tribal council of the merge, Yul and Cirie used idols. Shane now having the most votes was going to be eliminated, but instead played a super idol. This voted out Rob. After this tribal, Leviora was sick of taking Yul's orders. She constructed a plan to vote them off and told Monique, Brisk, and Zachary Monique had given Yul a fake idol, he used it at tribal. Then when he realized it as fake he used a REAL idol and Monique were voted off soon after. At the final 8, an alliance surfaced, The New Jersey Three. This contained Yul, Zach and Kati, named after the fact they all lived in New Jersey. They had decided to use Brisk as a number to gain the majority vote. At the immunity challenge, Brisk had betrayed, eliminating Zach and Kati from the competition, allowing Shane, the target, to win immunity. Realizing that Brisk had betrayed, The New Jersey Three convinced people to vote Brisk, while Brisk convinced people to vote Yul. At tribal, the vote turned out to be a tie, and in a twist, Yul and Brisk had the deciding vote. Brisk had told Yul to vote Zach and he would vote Kati so the vote would go to rocks and The New Jersey Three would be safe. Zach tried to convince Yul to vote Kati since he knew Brisk was lying. Yul decided to play the game safe and voted Chuck instead. In the rock pull, Kati pulled the rock that would have sent her home. Instead, Yul quit so Kati would stay in the game. Finale Natalie and Chuck were eliminated for inactivity. Kati, Zach and Brisk formed a Final 3 deal, picking off Shane and Leviora. The season ended in a Final 2, meaning that they would need to vote one of the alliance members off. Kati had won the final immunity challenge. At tribal, it was revealed that Kati had an underlying alliance with Brisk and sought loyalty to the other side. Kati voted off Zach despite being in the New Jersey 3 alliance. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury decided that Brisk played a better mental game than Kati, giving Brisk the win.